battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Metal Noise
Heavy Metal Noise was a middleweight robot built by Big Bang Robotics that fought in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a 2-wheel drive box-shaped robot armed with two spinning discs. The front of the robot was propped up on supports due to the size of the discs. Heavy Metal Noise was a very successful robot, making the semifinals of Season 4.0 after a shock victory against favorite T-Minus, but it lost its first match in Season 5.0 to Turtle. Big Bang Robotics also entered lightweight entrant Botulistic for Season 3.0, SupercaliBotulistic for Season 4.0 and The Phreak for Season 5.0. The bot would later fight as Hoodoo at Battle Beach II. Big Bang Robotics continued to compete until 2013 with Kinetic Chaos. Robot History Season 4.0 Heavy Metal Noise's first opponent in its debut season was Minnesota Mangler. Minnesota Mangler spun up in place, and Heavy Metal Noise charged across the BattleBox and drove right into it. This impact resulted in a rapid banging, accompanied by many orange steel-sparks. Heavy Metal Noise then backed off to spin up again, then rammed back in for another few seconds of rapid impacts before one of its discs broke off in a spectacular fashion, bouncing off the floor, flying about 40 feet through the air all the way across the BattleBox, bouncing off the floor again, and up hard into the wall. Minnesota Mangler, following this, seemed to have been impaled under the spikestrip, but got free. Minnesota Mangler was no longer spinning however. Heavy Metal Noise then charged after Minnesota Mangler with its functioning disc, making more sparks in the process. Minnesota Mangler drove sluggishly across the BattleBox for the rest of the bout, leaving Heavy Metal Noise to deal more damage. Heavy Metal Noise won on a 36-9 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Ankle Biter. The initial hit was devastating, knocking Ankle Biter back amid a shower of white sparks and spinning it around like a top. The next hit by Heavy Metal Noise destroyed Ankle Biter's saws, which scratched and sparked against its own armor. The contact after that tore Ankle Biter's back end open, flipping it over. However, following another hit, which caused more noise and sparks, broke one of Heavy Metal Noise's posts, so that now when it tried to turn right, its discs ground against the floor. Heavy Metal Noise was undeterred, though. It went straight back over to Ankle Biter and hit it again, flipping it back over. The final hit of the fight smacked Ankle Biter up onto the top of the spikestrip, where it could not move. Ankle Biter was being counted out and Heavy Metal Noise won by KO. This win put Heavy Metal Noise to the final preliminary round, where it faced Moebius. This fight caused a considerable amount of destruction, as immediately both robots collided hard against each other, and Moebius went flying through the air, landing hard and not quite straight, so that its spinner hit the floor and made a big spray of sparks. The bots clashed weapons a few more times, causing serious damage to one another. Moebius was getting knocked skyward each hit, but its gyroscopic stability from having a horizontal spinner kept it from being flipped over. After several more collisions, endurance began to wear on Moebius, allowing Heavy Metal Noise to get a good hit in on Moebius while it was almost stopped, and this flipped it over, knocking it out of the competition. In the fight Moebius had managed to disable one Heavy Metal Noise's discs before the end of the fight. Heavy Metal Noise won by KO in 53 seconds and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Blade Runner. Heavy Metal Noise hits Blade Runner's rear and Blade Runner stopped moving. Heavy Metal Noise continues to hit Blade Runner as Blade Runner was being counted out. Heavy Metal Noise won by KO at 1:49 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced T-Minus. Due to a motor being broke the previous match though, Heavy Metal Noise had to fight with only one functional disc, which had a profound effect on the robot's handling. Immediately, both robots chased each other, trying to go head to head but as soon as Heavy Metal Noise attempted to turn, gyroscopic force from its disc tipped it onto its side, and it began to spin sideways for quite a while, with neither robot doing any attacking. Eventually, once Heavy Metal Noise recovered, it resumed its pursuit against T-Minus, with T-Minus attempting to flip but missed, emitting CO2. Heavy Metal Noise then went straight at the front of T-Minus but got flipped. It then attempted to cut into T-Minus' tire but backed off. Not much happened for a while before Heavy Metal Noise began having control problems, ramming itself into the spikestrip and then coming to a halt in front of the killsaws. T-Minus flipped it once more, and Heavy Metal Noise came back to life. T-Minus got in another flip, stopping Heavy Metal Noise's disc before getting in three more flips. However, when it tried again, Heavy Metal Noise managed to strike T-Minus on its fail safe, incapacitating the bot. With its arm up not being able to move, Heavy Metal Noise chewed at T-Minus' wheel before pushing it over the killsaws, winning by KO in 2:48. This shock victory put Heavy Metal Noise to the middleweight quarterfinals, where it faced Huggy Bear. Despite still only being armed with one disc, Heavy Metal Noise had no trouble tearing into Huggy Bear, ripping off armor and destroying its electronics despite being in Huggy Bear's grasp. Huggy Bear was now being counted out and Heavy Metal Noise won on a destructive KO at 1:42. This win put Heavy Metal Noise to the middleweight semifinals, where it faced the two time middleweight champion Hazard. Despite having its second disc restored, this fight was over quickly, as the initial blow between the two robots knocked off Heavy Metal Noise's switch between the receiver battery and the receiver itself, incapacitating it and leaving it pointing in the opposite direction. Another hit pushed Heavy Metal Noise slightly across the BattleBox, but doing minor damage. One more strike sent Heavy Metal Noise's right side wheel flying across the BattleBox into the lexan wall, whilst one last hit took Heavy Metal Noise's rear panel off, and was hit so hard its single blade was left spinning wonkily on its axle. An extremely short 37 second KO meant Heavy Metal Noise had been eliminated from the tournament. Heavy Metal Noise wasn't finished, however, as it was repaired in time for the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Before the rumble began, Big Bang Robotics borrowed a wheel from Kelly Smith, builder of Psychotron, to put on the right side of Heavy Metal Noise. In the beginning, Heavy Metal Noise started spinning its disc and hits T-Wrex's thwacking tail. After this, SABotage pushed Heavy Metal Noise against the spikestrip. Heavy Metal Noise moved to the middle of the BattleBox and went straight at the left side of SABotage, which both were then flipped by T-Minus and Heavy Metal Noise bounced off the arena wall. Heavy Metal Noise got its spinning disc on the right side of 2925 Jack Rabbit and ripped the right drive chain off. Shortly after, Heavy Metal Noise got hit from the rear by T-Wrex's thwacking tail. Heavy Metal Noise started pushing a flipped SABotage around the BattleBox and Heavy Metal Noise was flipped onto its back by Alabama Slammer. Suddenly, Heavy Metal Noise went straight at Huggy Bear, who was stuck on a killsaw hole, and got itself stuck on the right side of Huggy Bear. Heavy Metal Noise tried to escape, but one of its support beams got stuck on top of Huggy Bear and it couldn't get enough traction to escape. Because of this, Heavy Metal Noise was left on top of Huggy Bear and the time ran out shortly after. Bad Attitude was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Heavy Metal Noise lost overall. Season 5.0 After receiving some minor upgrades for Season 5.0, Heavy Metal Noise's first opponent was Turtle in the round of 32. In this battle, Turtle attempted to move around Heavy Metal Noise's spinning discs, but it was unable to do so it took some hits from Heavy Metal Noise's spinning discs. However, Turtle was not taking a lot of damage from these hits, so it began to fearlessly charge Heavy Metal Noise, ramming it as fast and as hard as possible until the match ended. Heavy Metal Noise lost to Turtle on a 27-18 judge's decision. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "No, you can't turn him down so you can hear yourself think. It's HEAVY METAL NOISE!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Florida